


Ticklish

by anaesthesia



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M, Probably ooc, commander jerk, who cares i wanted to write them as carefree assholes for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 12:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1387165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaesthesia/pseuds/anaesthesia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin discovers a quite exciting thing about his Corporal.<br/>(you all know what this is about hehe)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ticklish

"Does it hurt?" Erwin questioned him, concerned, his hands slowly brushing his right ankle, trying carefully not to cause any further pain to the raven.

 

"No, it's fine." Levi said monotonously. He was lying on Erwin's bed, his hand under his head for support, staring nonchalantly at the white ceiling. Erwin was kneeling at the floor at the edge of the mattress, having Levi's foot on his hands, caressing it gently.

 

They were back from an expedition. There wasn't too many casualties thanked to Levi and his fast - unhuman - skills. Although, the man was hurt. He had twisted his ankle in one desperate attempt to save one of the young cadets. Sadly, the poor girl was savoured by the gigantic creature. Moreover, Levi was blaming himself, not verbally, though. The Levi Erwin knew and loved did not express any whiff of his true feelings or thoughts. Yet, Erwin could tell by the way he was gazing at the whiteness of the ceiling, the emptiness of his eyes, the silence that was lacing both of them, embracing them into the eerie atmosphere of the imaginary ghost souls of their dead comrades. He knew him very too well to let this pass.

 

Despite the severe - as Erwin imagined - ache, the smaller man had managed though to return back to the Scouting Legion's headquarters safe - only giving him brief glances of animosity. Erwin wasn't a god, mind you. He was a human and he did make mistakes like every one else.

 

His thumbs were circling the swollen flesh around the bone of his ankle, trying to sooth the ache of his corporal. Hanji promised him to come back with some special ointment for Levi but, as he thought, she was too excited to write on paper their new discoveries - new animal and plant species.

 

Levi groan and peeked at him as if he wanted to kill him. "Watch out, old man." He deadpanned as his eyes traveled back from Erwin to the so interesting ceiling.

 

Erwin mumbled a "sorry" and continued his work vigorous - it was the least thing he could do for him, really. His fingers wandered through his corporal's bare foot, caressing gently but with enough pressure every arch of his pale skin. He pushed Levi's white pants a little higher, revealing his toned and rather petit for a man calf.

 

A few minutes of utter silence had passed before Levi, finally, let free into his hands, enjoying the treatment and attention. He hummed encouraging, his tension second by second vanishing as his breathing becoming more steady and slower.

 

Erwin smiled at the sight he was glad to witness. It was rare for him to see Levi relaxing, dropping his strong façade of humanity's strongest and of the malicious thug and turning into an almost vulnerable child - that's how he liked to translate it, much to his entertainment.

 

Quiet, brief sounds of pleasure were escaping from Levi's mouth and the older man could do nothing but smile lovingly. Levi didn't seem to notice though; being trapped into his own oblivion as the pain was slowly decreasing and replaced with the sweet nothing - at least for now. He let himself free; freed by any dark thoughts about his past and the anxiety of the tomorrow, freed by this world.

 

Seconds, minutes passed... Erwin couldn't define how many. He cherished the present with Levi, just the two of them neglected from the rest of the world, the terror and the tears. He simply didn't want to end.

 

His movements went softer, brushing with his fingers lightly his foot, his ankle, his calf - never stopping. His eyes were following his hand, memorizing every inch of his leg. Both didn't say anything. They stayed silent, appreciating lavishly both the tranquillity.

 

"Ha!" Erwin heard a loud, curt sound echoing through the room. Levi immediately withdrew his leg from Erwin's hold and jumped out of the bed. "I am going to shower." He said leaving behind an astonished Erwin, mouth agape and eyes wide open, staring at him in awe shutting the door forcefully behind him.

**~*~**

A day passed and Levi didn't show any signs of his awkward behaviour. He was the same; hooded eyes, authoritative voice, strict presence. Erwin wondered that night if he had caused him any pain, if he had pressured too much his ankle to make him whine or scream. But as far as Erwin knew and believed this wasn't a mere cry. It was different, a sound that he had never heard coming from Levi before.

 

He just had finished his training and supervising the youngsters. He didn't fret for the upcoming hours. It was going to be a long, restless night signing papers.

 

He heard the characteristic knocking Levi was making on his office's door. Two, too brief knocks. "Come in." He said resting his chin on his hands, his fingers laced together, staring at the door, waiting for him to enter.

 

"I came to help you." He stated as he closed the door. Looking down to the man with his eyebrows raised he said, "Why are you looking at me like that, old man?"

 

Erwin leaned back on his chair, bringing his crossed arms close to his chest. "Nothing. I am glad that I am having some company. That's all." He smiled fondly at Levi, who had already sat at the other side of his desk, grabbing a pack of papers.

 

"Eyes on work, shit-head." He warned him, eyeing him momentarily, his lips curling faintly, before he focused on the papers.

 

"I'm having a drink. Do you want some?" Erwin rose from his chair, his body feeling numb and he stretched his arms, sighing lowly from exhaustion.

 

"Yeah, thanks." Levi mumbled, not averting his eyes from the papers, his hand dancing through the white surface, writing endlessly. He picked two glasses of the cabinet of his mini-bar, pouring copiously some rum. He walked towards Levi again, placing the glasses on the dark liquor on the desk and standing behind him.

 

"Even humanity's strongest needs a break." He said quietly, grabbing the edges of the chair Levi was sitting on. Leaning a bit closer than it was necessary he peeked at his work, smiling approvingly at how fast Levi was working. He was indeed much of a help. Humanity's strongest. His strongest.

 

The idea was planned in him after the night of the expedition, when Levi reacted so strangely to his touch. It was a faint hunch but he was determined to set his plan in action.

 

He set his hands tentatively on Levi's shoulder, feeling the smaller man tense immediately. "What are you doing?" He asked curtly, eyeing him from the edge of his eyes suspiciously.

"Relax." He cooed near Levi's ears, in his low, deep voice. "You need a break. We all do." His fingers moved slowly at first, giving a feather pressure to the raven's body, his neck, his shoulders.

 

"Why do I have this honour?" He snapped back, turning his head to the side to have a better view of him. Their faces were almost touching, they were breathing the same hot air, they could feel the burn that was covering each other's face.

 

"You're my corporal. I have to treat you as best as I can." The words came out of his mouth so easily that indeed he had surprised his own self - much more Levi. He smirked devilish at the sight of Levi swallowing hard and leaving a deep breath he was holding.

 

"Fine." The younger man told abruptly, turning faster than lighting his head, away from Erwin's capturing gaze and grabbing the glass of the shining liquid. "You better do a damn well job... Commander." He put some emphasis at the last word, articulating strongly every syllable before taking a sip from his scotch.

 

Erwin was massaging him gently, his hands wandering from his arms to his shoulder, his spine and neck. With every minute passing by Levi was losing his guard, loosening at his touch. He smiled at the way Levi's head was tilting forth, his lashes, heavy, were shut and the sweetest, yet too low sounds which were coming from his mouth, despite having his lips adamantly closed.

 

Erwin picked the collar of his jacket to pull it off the raven in order to massage him better when Levi took a firm hold of his wrists.

 

"Erwin-"

 

"Sssh," he comforted him, "I just want to remove your jacket. It will feel better."

 

Levi hesitantly withdrew his hands and held the crystal glass, swirling it and drinking a good amount of its content. Erwin smiled at his credulous behaviour; trusting him so easily. He was removing his jacket slowly, pulling out of the sleeves of his hands and placing it neatly on the chair next to Levi. He continued massaging him in silence, hearing now and then the soft sound of him swallowing, the scotch whizzing through his throat. That,mixed with their merely audible breaths.

 

His thumbs were striking out invisible lines through his spine, from the keenly distinct dimples of his back to his strong neck, travelling back to his shoulderblades to move in circles there. Levi was stilled, silently enjoying his special and rare treatment.

 

It was time for Erwin to confirm his suspicions.

His hands moved inches lower, close to his ribs. His fingers curled, ready to attack. He was staring intensively the younger man, watching his raven locks, the slow and steady movements of his chest raising as he was breathing, listening to his soft breaths... And just like that he tickled him.

Levi let out a sound of shock in combination with his laughter - at least this was it, Erwin assumed. Instantly, his hands moved to his mouth, shutting it to prevent the escape of any more embarrassing sounds and he sat up straight, pushing the chair backwards - which hit very well Erwin at his crotch. The blond man stepped back, groaning as he touched his aching member.

 

Levi shot daggers with his eyes to the blond as walked over behind the desk.

 

"Levi, I-"

 

Levi raised his hand to stop him talking. "Stop. This never happened." He scowled and started walking towards the door. As he was passing past Erwin, Erwin grabbed his arm, holding him tightly. Levi lifted his head, growling at the man's audacity as he eyed him vexed.

 

"This. Never. Happened." He repeated with venom in his voice as he yanked out of his grip his arm. Erwin smirked and let him free

 

In less than a moment Levi was closing the door. Erwin walked over his desk, picking up his neglected glass of scotch and drinking greedy, the smirk of amusement never leaving his face.

**~*~**

The satisfactory smirk was always portrayed on the Commander's face; a personal victory always to stay private between him and his Corporal. Hanji and Mike relentlessly asked why he seemed so happy lately or creepy, as Hanji had defined. However, the Commander's lips were adamantly sealed.

 

It was a game Erwin was glad to play - much to Levi's misery.

  
Out of the blue and in the most crucial moments Erwin would approach Levi slowly and tickle him. It was brief and seemingly unseen for the rest of the world. A tease - a secret well kept between those two. Levi didn't dare to say anything in public, afraid to be embarrassed and Erwin was enjoying overly the faint hue of red painted at his cheeks and the momentary yelps or laughters.

 

They were sharing only quick glances. As Levi was passing by Erwin he would hit him with his elbow at his sides, step onto his feet or even groan in irritation. Little threats like "I'll kill you if you do this again", "Stop right there, fucker, if you want both of your eyes" were also floating in the air but were a mere whisper to his ears. Erwin was reacting as if a feather was touching him at Levi's attempts to kick him and smiled carefree, continuing his responsibilities . His joy was beyond he had ever experienced before and he was relishing as treasure those little moments.

 

The days were passing one before the other and Levi was out of his sight more frequently. They would only meet at the training, but even there Levi would find an excuse to leave. The teasing were decreased and Erwin's genuinely smile was slowly fainting...

 

_Where would Levi be?_

 

It had turned into a game of hide and seek.Erwin was always searching for the smaller man - at the dining room, his office, the showers, under tables, every where. However, the man seemed to be invisible.

 

_Where would Levi be?_

 

It was a morning like the others. He had just finished his training - in which Levi wasn't present - and had a shower. Clean and wearing a semblance of his cologne he was wandering through the barracks trying to find the raven and affirm he was alright and maybe apologize. Or not. Levi was going to pay to the fullest for his bad behaviour.

 

_Where would Levi be?_

 

He was walking through the first floor, passing by cadets and moving swiftly through the hordes of youngsters, who were laughing and chatting. His eyes never stopped searching for the petit raven man, scrutinizing each face, his mind never stopped thinking where he could be hiding.

 

Leaning at a wall with Hanji and Nanaba was Mike. His arms crossed and his gaze focused on Nanaba's red lips, listening carefully the woman. Erwin approached them, giving each a polite smile and placing his hand on his shoulder, gaining the attention of the blond.

 

"Erwin." Mike turn his head to eye him. "What is it?" He asked worried.

 

"I need to borrow your nose." He deadpanned, squeezing his shoulder slightly.

 

Mike chuckled amused. "Well, I am sorry but it's impossible such thing."

 

"No. I need you to find Levi." He explained. Hanji and Nanaba shared a glance of confusion as his eyes wandered back to Erwin, asking what was wrong.

 

"Why don't you just tell a cadet to inform him to see you at your office?"

 

Erwin left a long sigh, closing slightly his heavy eye-lids. "He is hiding."

 

"From whom?" Mike questioned astonished, his pupils getting bigger and the light blue colour of his eyes turning even - impossibly - lighter, almost white.

 

"From me. I need to find him."

 

Mike cocked an eyebrow and stared at the man as if he didn't believe him.

 

"I'm telling you the truth. I need to find him. Would you help me, Mike?" He let go of his shoulder and crossed his arms.

 

"Alright." He took a deep breath and sniffed. He chuckled momentary and looked back at the man. "Your little corporal is hiding in the cleaning supply closet."

 

Erwin's face beamed up as a sincere smile appeared on his features. "Thank you, Mike. Now if you excuse-"

 

Mike held his arm, preventing him to make another step away from the group. "What did you do, Erwin?" He asked suspiciously. Of course Mike would knew - sooner or later.

 

Erwin placed his palm hand at the man's large hand. He eyed him and said in a soothing voice: "Nothing to be worried about. I will tell you later." And with that the man let go of him.

 

The closet wasn't far. Thus, less than one minute he was facing the wooden door. Taking a deep breath to collect himself he touched the handle. He turned slightly the door-handle but he didn' hear the door opening though after. It was closed.

 

"Levi, are you in there?" He asked in his commanding voice, placing his ear close to the wooden surface to detect any sounds of the man.

 

No response, though.

 

"Levi, I know you're in there. Please, open up. I want to apologize."

 

"Hell no, old man. Go the fuck away." The hoarse voice of his corporal sounded from the other side of the door.

 

"Levi, please. I'm truly sorry for my inappropriate behaviour towards your person."

 

"No."

 

"What should I do to forgive me?" He tried again to open the door but vainly. It didn't open.

 

"Go it some shit, Erwin. I don't care. Leave me alone."

 

Erwin smacked his fist on the door, causing some cadets to turn and eye him scared. Yet, he cared less. "Levi. Open up now. This is an order." He yelled out.

 

"No."

He sighed and did what he was hoping not to do. He started kicking the door, smacking it with his shoulder until it opened up. He burst into the closet with a loud sound and the door being broken, stumbling a little.

 

His eyes immediately scanned the room for any sight of the man. Although, it seemed to be empty, surprisingly.

 

"Levi, where are you?" He inquired dumbfounded. There was no way the man could escape from here. There weren't any windows nor little escape doors.

"Levi-"

 

And suddenly his gaze stopped at one of the highest shelves.

 

"Levi, what are you doing up there?" He asked surprised, folding his arms at his chest, lifting his chin so he could eye the petit man. He was curled up at one of the highest shelves. It was too high and making him Erwin wonder why the wooden surface hadn't broken, yet.

 

"Levi, please come down."

 

"No." The younger man hissed back, averting his gaze and brining his knees close to his chest as if that could protect him from the blond.

 

"Levi, please. It's dangerous. You might get hurt." He warned him. Within his mind he wondered how he could drag Levi off the shelf. The man was out of his reach, seated too high even for him. He needed to find a scale or a box to support his weight. However, luck wasn't by his side.

 

"Levi! Down! Now!" He ordered with his loud voice. The raven rolled his eyes and eyed him with disgust.

 

"No, Erwin. I can already imagine what awaits for me, if I come near you. No." He could almost hear Levi pouting.

 

He touched with his thumb and index finger the bridge of his nose, sighing. Frustration and annoyance were quickly developing and the commander wasn't sure how long could wait.

 

"Levi, I'm a man of patience but you are driving me to the edge. Please, step out of there before you hurt yourself and let's converse like adults." He looked up at Levi again, eyeing the sight of a frightened cat trying to shrink himself and disappear.

 

Yet, the man didn't respond.

 

"That's it, Levi, I'm going to get it you out of up there - like it or not", he said as he positioned right in front of the shelves. Levi was indeed high enough. He couldn't reach him. Unfortunately, he had to climb two or three shelves.

 

Taking a deep breath he clutched the edges of the wooden shelf for dear life, praying that the furniture would hold his weight and not fall or, worse, break it.

"What the hell, Erwin?" Levi protested and stared the man, astonished. "Stop the fuck what are you doing! I'm not nursing you if you break your spine." Erwin growled but let the words of Levi wandering through the air. He continued his work impetuous, climbing three shelves.

 

"Erwin, let me go, fucktard!" Levi cried out as soon as Erwin gripped his right ankle, almost compressing it in his iron hold. "I will kill you! Let me go!" Erwin was holding tightly the shelf with his left hand, supporting his weight and preventing himself from falling off, as his right hand was adamantly grasping Levi like a chain around his delicate ankle and leather, brown boot, pushing him forcefully off his temporary shelter.

 

The raven man gasped in awe and terror as he was being forcefully pushed off the shelf. In spite of his tremendous efforts to kick Erwin, he was being dragged further on the edge, his legs now hanging off threateningly. He was a breath away from falling off. Erwin successfully smiled and let go of the shelf, lacing both of his hands around Levi's legs.

"Let go, Levi" He said, frowning as Levi started swinging his legs to escape, kicking him too many times on his stomach and ribs.

 

"If I let go, we're both gonna fall off, dumbass!" He retorted, his voice higher than usual as he tried desperately to pull himself up. His cries of help though were died vainly. Moments later, a loud sound echoed through the room as silence embraced them. Both holding their breathing looked at the wall on which the furniture were being hanged, listening carefully the cracking sound of wood.

 

Eventually the shelves yielded to their weight. They were both found buried under piles of bucks, broom, bottles and different kind of cleaning supplies. Although something soft prevented Levi from crashing onto the floor and, thankfully, not breaking any bones.

 

"You fucking asshole! This is all your fault!" He shouted furious as he threw away a broom.

 

"Levi, could you move away, please? You're hurting me." The blond man asked, his voice coming from beneath Levi. He turned his head to eye him; wounded with a purplish left eye and a scratch on his right cheek. It seemed he was fell on him and sitting now on his abdomen.

 

"Oh, I'm sorry." The man said sarcastically. "Did I hurt you?" He raised just a few inches higher from the blond's body before smashing on him again, hitting him with his ass. The older whined and writhed beneath him.

 

"Please, Levi..." Erwin begged as he moved his hand to his mouth, touching his lips with his fingertips only to see blood streaming from there, too.

 

"I'm not hurting you, Erwin" Levi said, pounding on him viciously.

 

"Okay, that's it." The man wheezed in pain and gathered all his force and energy that had left, standing up. Levi drew a deep breath as he saw large hands grabbing him from his waist.

 

"Erwin, what the fuck are you doing?" He asked, yet the man didn't responded, his grip getting only tighter. Erwin's knees creaked as he got on his heels, his body clearly being affected from the fall. Moreover, having Levi over his shoulder didn't quite help the situation he was in.

 

"Fuck, Erwin. Stop." The raven protested but Erwin was already crossing the broken door. "They will see us!"

 

"You asked for it, Levi."

 

"I didn't ask for anything. You were the one who started!" The man's voice got louder, attracting attention as he was being carried through the corridors of the Scouting Legion's quarters.

 

"You were the on who was avoiding me."

 

"Of course, I was. I had the damn right! You fucking teasing bastard." There was no other way... He turned his hands into fists as he started beating frantically Erwin's back.

 

"That's not a proper way to treat your commander, Levi" The man advised but soon a loud moan escaped from his lips. "Stop that."

 

"You fucking leave me down."

 

"I won't"

 

"Fuck off." His punches got nothing but more vehement, smashing madly against his back. "Let me go-"

 

"Corporal Levi?" The scared and rather astonished familiar voice of Eren Yaeger was being heard. The troublesome trio was staring at them with eyes wide open in shock, his gaze falling once from their composed commander to their flushed corporal.

 

"You saw nothing, brats. Do you hear me?" Levi threatened them, glaring at them sharp knives that could kill.

 

"Yes, sir." Their voices harmonized sounded as they saluted like little well-trained pawns. Although, Levi didn't have a chance to say anything else as Erwin continued walking, ignoring Hanji's big grin and Nanaba's laughter.

 

A door was opened and Levi entered Erwin's bedroom, almost smashing his head against the door's frame. "Watch out, butthole." He hissed as he held the edges of Erwin's jacket. The door closed and Levi was being brutally tossed on the bed. He bounced a few times on the matters which a second later was sinking at Erwin's weight.

 

"You fucking-" However, he was cut by Erwin's lips. He tried to push him away, punching his chest but as skillful Levi was so was Erwin. In both of his hand's grips were Levi's wrists, being pierced on the bed at each side of his head. Erwin was siting above him, straddling him completely, his huge structure a well-built caged in which he couldn't get out. Trapped beneath the man Levi sighed in defeat as he glared at him venomously.

 

"Bastard."

 

"Ah, ah, ah. What have I told you about language, Levi? You must not speak like that your superiors." Erwin said, a wicked smiling painted across his face.

 

"Fuck you."

 

"With pleasure." He teased back, his lips kissing Levi just beneath his ear - his sensitive spot.

 

"I swear to God, Erwin, if this is a way to get me in bed, you are dead." He menaced him. Although, a soft moan destroyed his vicious act.

 

"Is that so?" Erwin's lips moved lower, biting his neck, leaving tenderly red marks. "I'm not dead, am I?"

 

"Bastard." He cried as he closed his eyes, enjoying Erwin's lips' attention.

"I love you, too."

 

He tried to swift underneath him, yet he was well prisoned under his hold.

"Why?" He asked, serious, wondering why Erwin would go to such extent.

 

Erwin raised his head, eyeing him slyly, the mischievous smirk never abandoning his face.

"It's fun finding Humanity's Strongest weak point, isn't it?" He asked cunningly before leaning again and kissing his lips feverishly.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for any mistakes. Un-beta'ed. And english isn't my first language so...
> 
> Kudos and comments are deeply appreciated! (Seriously, guys, if you could just tell what you think, would be great yay!)


End file.
